Left Alone with An Angel
by Lyla Conners
Summary: Ever picture yourself with a certain angel? In my second person narrative, the story is told from YOUR perspective as part of the Winchester's entourage, andwhat happens when you get a little alone time with Castiel ;)


You don't know why you want him.

He's definitely not your type. Shy, awkward, and very quiet. That weird stare was slightly off putting, and the gravelly voice he has resonates strangely through you. So deep, serious and sort of...sexy. And those intense, impossibly blue eyes that seem to stare straight into your being. Something about Castiel made your heart beat furiously against your ribcage, and that scared the hell out of you.

Actually, you were surprised you hadn't ended up in Dean's pocket by now. Suave, confident, handsome and heroic- the cocky type of guys you always seemed to fall for. But when you first met the Winchesters and their feathery friend, you found yourself ignoring Dean's fourth grade level advances and pitifully cheesy pick up lines. Strangely enough, it was the dark haired, stubbley angel that caught your attention and grappled you in like a fish on a line. His expression when he looks at you makes you incredibly uncomfortable, nervous and ecstatic. For some reason this heavenly boy scout turned you from your bad boy m/o and planted in your head a much different preference, one that Castiel fits down to a T.

So when Sam and Dean decided it was a worthy asset to have a good vampire around, you were relieved. Your introduction into the world of blood suckers hadn't been a good one, and you weren't anxious to relive it now. You absent mindedly stroke the twin scars on either of wrists, caressing the white bumps. It had taken sam and Dean a while to believe that a vampire who robbed from blood banks was better than one who killed, but after the few thousand times you had saved their lives, they had finally began to trust you.

When Sam and Dean first arrived in your town, you had at first watched them gravely from afar. Hunters weren't too fond of you, but these two seemed different. It ended as it is now- most of the time, the three of you, working together to solve a case. Sounds like Scooby Doo. You smile at the thought of Dean in an ascot.

It's dark now, and you finally relax your eyes to adjust to a comfortable setting. The night is your territory, and Sam and Dean don't mind keeping the lights off for you. Where are they anyways? Its a quarter to ten, they should be back soon. But even though the boys could be in trouble, (though you seriously doubt it) you find your mind drifting to that dark, serious angel that never seems to be around anymore.

It was a disaster. You're a hellspawn, he's God's favorite. It's bound nowhere good and you are well aware. More than that, though you feel you've grown close to Sam and even Dean, Cas is little more than a companion who takes extra efforts not to smite you. But when your eyes meet, and the way he seems to always protect you in a fight...but no. It's impossible, and a ridiculous notion. An angel can't fall for a vampire. Still, you find yourself overcome with the feeling you don't want to be alone right now.

As if on cue, a flapping is heard behind you and you turn around. Sure enough, Castiel stands behind you, brow furrowed in complete concentration.

"Cas," You push your hair out of your face. "What are you doing here?"

His brow furrows even deeper.

"Sam and Dean haven't returned?" He asked in a low voice.

"No, not yet. I'm starting to...get concerned." You bite your lip in frustration, and Castiel shifts around uncomfortably.

"I'll go see what's keeping them,"

"Oh, Cas you donm sure they're-" He's gone. "-fine. Great."

Alone again. You look down at your bloody abdomen. A nasty cut, you've had worse but bad enough you were forced to sit tonight out. Dead man's blood clinched to your system for hours.

"They're okay." You jump at the voice.

"Jesus, Cas!" You turn back to him. "You scared me."

"I...I didn't mean to startle you. I just...wanted to let you know they're fine," he looks down. "They found an old friend and they're...drinking. So I don't know when they'll be back."

"Wait...by friend you mean-"

"I can only assume another Hunter, yes," Cas responds gravely.

"Perfect. And are we sure he's friendly?"

"Friendly. As in..." Cas's deep voice trailed off.

"As in Vampire friendly." You stand up and wince, clutching your stomach. "As in won't do this, friendly?"

Castiel instantly materializes at your side, staring down at you a bit too close for comfort.

"When did this happen?" He asks, and you're surprised at the concern.

"Couple hours ago- oof!" Your knees buckle, and Cas catches you before you fall, leading you to the sofa on the side wall. His fingers are strong and gentle at the same time. You didn't realize how weak you were.

"They didn't bring you to a hospital?" Cas knits his eyebrows as he sets you gingerly down in the plaid couch. You wince, but only once.

"Sort of couldn't risk it," you flinch, covering your wound with your hand. "Didn't know how we would explain the fangs in my xrays."

You swallow, looking down as you pull your hand away. Its covered in blood.

"Dammit," you clench your teeth. "It started bleeding again,"

Cas stands over you, looking conflicted. He seems to be contemplating something, and you wonder what. He meets your eyes, and his gaze softens. He tentatively sits down beside you.

"Don't...move," he warns, and places a glowing hand on your abdomen. You breath in sharply at his touch, one you expected to be cold and sharp as ice, which in reality was soft, firm and warm. A healing hand. He slowly removes his blissful touch and you look down to see your wound has disappeared. You sigh in relief and smile over at Cas, who had begun to look very uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Cas. I owe you," You say, as casually as you can. You are sitting so close you can feel the heat of his body resonate off yours. Your breathing is slow, controlled.

"How did you get hurt, in the first place?" He says each word deliberately, as if each were carefully chosen. You look down.

"Couple of Hunters got the jump on me." You say, mouth full of vinegar. "Right after I saved their sorry lives from the Raith we were hunting. Can't trust a vampire, can you?" The words are bitter.

Cas takes a long pause before choking out the words: "I trust you."

You stare.

"Thanks." You say, and he nods. He's still tantalizingly close to you. You breath in and out with even, controlled breaths.

"If I had been there they wouldn't have hurt you. You...know that, right?" He stares at you pleadingly, his sapphire eyes piercing.

"Yeah I...I know, Cas." The awkward little angel nods, reassured but nervous. Without warning, he stands up and faces you.

"I should go." He says, swallowing. He starts to turn-

"You don't...have to," You bite your lip again. Castiel shifts and takes a shaky breath.

"No I...I should really be going." He doesn't move though.

You stand up as well, heart pounding and shaking in your chest. Well, figuratively at least.

"You don't have to leave," you say, stepping closer. Part of you is screaming to get away before you do something stupid, but your feet pay no mind and carry your body forward.

Cas's eyes are wide as you walk toward him, his heart accelerating as you take each step.

"I...I have to go," he chokes out.

"Why?" It's almost a plea.

"Because I find it... extremely hard to control myself around you," he says shakily, averting his eyes. You nearly float off the ground.

"You don't have to control yourself. I won't hurt you," you say, placing a tiny touch on his shoulder. He shudders.

"It's me who would be hurting you," he closes his eyes in resistance.

You smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you, Castiel, " you say, standing on your toes to look in the eyes.

"That's a very poor decision."

"I excell in making poor decisions." You force the words. His eyes flicker open, meeting yours.

"Dammit," he growls, removing the space between you with hot lips, moving fast and urgently. You give in completely, twirling and twisting your fingers into his thick, black hair. You fall onto his lap as he sits on the couch. His unshaven face scratches against your smooth one, and your hands explore one another's faces, necks and shoulders. Then, Cas plants a kiss on your jaw, and a soft moan escapes your lips. He looks up into your eyes, and seeing only yes, begins kissing down your neck, finally landing a soft bite

in the corner of your jaw. You gasp, clawing into his back. He groans, and for a moment you freeze- he looks up and grins adorably.

"No- that's good, that's good." He goes back to kissing your throat, nibbling on your earlobe as you pull the shirt from off his shoulders. His mouth is hot and passionate, fire seeping from every angle. You bite his lip and he groans again, arching his back and then throwing you down onto the couch, poising himself over you, blue eyes burning. He grabs at your leg, lifting it over his own and running his rough fingers up and down the length of them. Your fingers tear his shirt apart, and his skin burns beneath your touch as you dig your fingernails in deep into his back. Your moans get louder and you press yourself up against his body even further, and he groans in anticipation. His body weighs down on you as he bites, kisses and licks down to your clavical, and meets back to your lips again. You gasp as his tongue starts to travel around your shoulders, your neck and collarbone. His hands wander over your body, under your shirt while you claw his back. Then-

"Uh- what the hell?!"

You both freeze. Sam and Dean both stare at you and Cas, caught red handed in the last place you wanted to be caught. You both straighten instantly, untangling your limbs from one another. You run your fingers through your messy hair and glance over at Cas, who looks mortified. Dean raises an eyebrow and starts a slow waltz over to you two.

"And uh," he wets his lips, putting a hand behind his head. "What exactly were you two just doing,"

"It's...it's not what it looks like, Dean." Cas looks like he's trying to swallow a bowling ball.

"Really? Cuz what it looks like is you lost a fight with a mix between a hairdryer and a lion!" Dean gestures to Cas's wild mane and tattered shirt. Sam's face remained frozen in a look of horror.

"Dean, Sam, just hold on and let me explain-" You start, but Sam cuts you off.

"Nope. I don't want to hear it," he says, completely monotonous. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Sam," you start again, but Sam holds up a hand.

"I don't care," he states. "I'm going to bed,"

And with that, he promptly falls face first onto his pillow. Dean still looks as if he's been sucking on a lemon.

"You would've thought he walked in on his parents," you say under your breath. Cas is a statue by your side.

"No, it's not like seeing his freaking parents because if it was them he probably would've been happy to see them!" Dean explodes. "I mean what the hell, guys?!"

"The hell is," Cas finally spoke up, eyes flickering lightning. "It's not any of your business. Understood?"

You raise your eyebrows in surprise.

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but the look in Cas's eyes shut him up. Dean looks down, but pours himself a drink and shakes his head. You're surprised at his obedience, but you don't push it. Cas turns to you with a placid expression.

"That was...enjoyable. I'll talk to you later." he leans down and you close your eyes as he places a single kiss on your lips that left them tingling. A flapping was heard, and when you open your eyes, he's gone. You smile, just a little bit.

Dean is still staring at you with a sour expression, but your smile is not erased. You stand up, smooth your hair and walk past Dean, ruffling his hair.

"Drink your booze, Dean," you grin as he flinches from your touch.

"Hey I don't know where those hands of been!" Dean yells back at you.

"Nowhere you haven't fantasized about." You sing back.

"For the love of God," Sam moans. "Shut the hell up!"


End file.
